


[Podfic] A Gentler Ending

by voxmxchina



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Episode: s03e07 Digestivo, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Not You Hannibal, Okay Maybe You Hannibal, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Someone Cheer Up Will Graham, alternating pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxmxchina/pseuds/voxmxchina
Summary: An audiorecording of damnslippyplanet'sA Gentler Ending. Streaming, MP3 & M4B available.Perhaps what is called for is nothing so simple and clean as separation or joining. It will have to be a field amputation, of sorts. Fast and brutal, and neither of them entirely whole afterwards. But, perhaps, survivable. He will have his dogs and some shredded version of his life back. Maybe he’ll move somewhere warm, and leave no forwarding address. Maybe Abigail will stay in her grave instead of following him. Hannibal will have music and art and blood, freedom somewhere far away. If Will makes the cut clean enough, Hannibal may keep his distance. People have built new lives on less, surely.Or: A little Digestivo fix-it fic because sometimes you just want your beloved characters to USE their WORDS and avoid several more years of pain.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	[Podfic] A Gentler Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Gentler Ending](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627843) by [damnslippyplanet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnslippyplanet/pseuds/damnslippyplanet). 



> Edit (11/2/20): I've replaced the links & stream with a remastered version.

  
  


**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3a64wsc8ca46onn/A_Gentler_Ending_%255BRemastered%255D.mp3/file) // [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4azvcxbhafwflri/damnslippyplanet_-_A_Gentler_Ending_%2528isarcasm%2529_%255Bremastered%255D.m4b/file)

 **Length** : 0:49:25

[shepodfics](https://soundcloud.com/shepodfics) · [A Gentler Ending](https://soundcloud.com/shepodfics/a-gentler-ending)

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely loved this fic as I was reading it, and I hope you enjoy my rendition of it! 
> 
> I've been reading fanfiction for a very long time (over 10 years now) so it feels almost surreal to be actually posting something myself on AO3. I consume fics voraciously (as evidenced by my >1200 bookmarks on AO3 alone lmao) and it's wonderful to finally contribute to the community in some small way. 
> 
> Normally, my bag is fic recs and graphics/gifs but I'm excited to start making podfics as well! This is my first podfic, so any feedback you have would be appreciated! Let me know in the comments if there's a fic you think that I should record next.
> 
> Please go give some love on the original posting of the fic [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627843?view_full_work=true) Any fic by damnslippyplanet is worth your time.
> 
> You can find me most of the time on [Tumblr](https://voxmxchina.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Thanks for listening!


End file.
